Soothing Rain
by bumblebeebre
Summary: GaaraXOC May contain lemons. Gaara's wife was chose for him. A young woman from the Rain Village. Mizurei is from a highly respected family in the village. Will the two collide and create a loveless marriage, or will the two collide and Mizurei act like a soothing rain upon the heated Gaara. Rated M...just for safety. You know like...stuff. First Fan-Fic for GaaraxOC Review! :D
1. Dry Welcome

A Soothing Rain.

The layered sand walls opened to Sunagakure, revealing a semi-busy village. The citizens continued their activities about the streets, ignoring the large walls that opened just next to them. Two figures walked past the walls, small particles of sand dripping off the sides.

"Hey, Kankuro!" a jounin yelled from the booth next to the gates. The second figure jumped at the break of the sound barrier.

"Hey guys!" Kankuro walked over to the men, the other jounin sleeping away on the wooden top of the desk. Kankuro pounded his fist down the table top, startling the sleeping nin.

"Hey baka, wake up and say hello to Rei. She is from the Amegakure; the Rain Village. Gaara-sama asked me to bring her to Suna. She is going to be the Kazehime."

The men looked at the girl that was huddled in the purple hooded cloak, the girl had a white scarf wrapped tightly around her nose and mouth. She had loosely braided strawberry-blonde low pony-tail that rested on the side of her neck. Her eye color was concealed with cast of the hood on her head.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Rei. It must have been a long trek for you from there, I believe you will be a nice addition to our village, as well as the Kazekage's family." The girl didn't say anything; just nodded her head. Rei was to be the Kazehime. No wedding or festival planned just a simple marriage certificate and contract to wed the two.

"How did you get in Amegakure, Kankuro? Their security is wicked. The town is full of war refugees," The jounin said.

"I had a clearance letter from Gaara-sama. It was easy to get into there after that. I had to leave my puppets outside though," He continued his conversation and looked over his shoulder to see if she was still there.

"Right. Well good luck with the Kazehime, and best wishes to you Rei in your marriage. I trust you'll take care of Gaara-sama and the village as your own." The jounin pointed at Rei.

"I don't know guys, she was practically begging me to kiss her earlier."

"Oh shit," The jounin said pointing behind Kankuro. Kankuro turned around only to be smacked across his face by Rei. The girl's hood fell down as she crossed her arms, revealing her grey eyes. The jounin died of laughter in the background.

"That wasn't nice!" Kankuro yelled at the girl, she was a little under a head shorter than him. _"Who did this guy think he was?!"Rei thought. _

"I'm not nice to liars, and I certainly don't appreciate you trying to give me a reputation I do not deserve," Rei said dryly while Kankuro rubbed his cheek.

"Whatever. The quicker I get you to the Kazekage the better," Kankuro grabbed her wrist. Rei struggled to pull her wrist out of his callused hands, but she managed to slip them out of his tight grip. Rei ran down the streets heading towards the Kazekage's palace.

"Like I said Kankuro, good luck!" The jounin said, trying to muffle his laughter.

Kankuro jumped off the ground to the roofs above, looking for the girl. Her cloak would sure stand out in the village. He spotted the purple cloak continuing its bee-line for the palace. Kankuro sped across the rooftops of the village catching up to the girl. Rei looked behind her and above to see if he had followed her. She spotted him and ran faster through the busy streets of the marketplace.

**CRASH!**

Rei was brought to the ground. Not by Kankuro but a red haired man she ran into. She rubbed her head and looked at the figure that stood above her. The sun was behind him, giving his face an overcast shadow.

"Hn." The man said as he looked down at her. Kankuro jumped down right behind Rei. He picked her up and held her by her forearm. Rei dusted the dust off her clothes with her free hand.

"Gaara, thanks for stopping her, saved me some energy," Kankuro laughed and rubbed the back of his head. _"This girl was going to get him in trouble." He thought._

"_Gaara?!" _Rei thought_. _She gave a puzzled look at the man. Gaara turned his head looking elsewhere. Gaara had headed to the gate to see what was taking Kankuro so long with his fiancée. The shinobi outside the gate had reported their presence an hour ago.

"Don't know where she got the energy to run from," Kankuro looked down at her, Rei rolled her eyes.

"Probably should keep better control of your escorts, Kankuro, especially my wife. Also, I would appreciate if my fiancée didn't act like a fool running amuck on the streets." Gaara said staring coldly at Rei. She turned her focus elsewhere, his glare made her skin crawl and the way he said wife was so possessive it was suffocating.

"Well this one's got some kick," Kankuro replied followed by a laugh.

Gaara didn't seem amused by his excuses.

"Anyways, She's here now," Gaara began walking towards the palace while Kankuro followed dragging Rei with him. Rei looked behind her, this was going to be her village and she was going to be Kazehime all too soon.

_**Later…**_

"Welcome Rei!" Temari yelled and gave her a goofy smile. She tried to seem just as excited.

"Hey Kankuro, where did you get that red hand mark from?" Rei put her hand over her mouth trying to suppress a giggle. Kankuro rubbed his cheek and jerked his head towards Rei. Temari looked down at the girl.

"Was it necessary?" Temari asked the girl.

"_Yes! He tried to act like he was going to get in my pants!"_ Rei wanted to yell. But she kept her composure and simply said "Yes, he stated something that was untrue that could have ruined my reputation here as a future highly respected figure," Gaara looked at Kankuro giving him a cold glare.

"She's overreacting," Kankuro said. Rei rolled her eyes.

"What did he say, Mizurei?" Gaara asked. It was obvious he wasn't happy with Kankuro's behavior to his soon to be wife.

"That I 'begged' him for a kiss earlier," She quoted. Temari raised an eyebrow at Kankuro.

"Sounds like something he would say. Anyways, you'll be staying in a guest room, until we move you into Gaara's suite," Temari said rubbing her forehead. She was trying to make this arrangement go over as smooth as possible and Kankuro was screwing it up.

Rei looked at the man she would have to share a bed with eventually and have to produce an heir or two with. He was a handsome man. His jade eyes surrounded by dark circles suggesting years of insomnia. His red-hair was a nice shade and he was a pleasant height, Rei only reaching above his stomach.

"I was going to have Kankuro be your escort around the village but I guess I need to find you a new escort," Temari sighed.

"What about you, Temari?" Kankuro suggested.

"She has duties that rest with me." Gaara replied.

"What about you Gaara?" Kankuro suggested. "You guys got off to a really good start." Kankuro laughed.

"Ha! You're funny!" Rei said her voice suggesting sarcasm.

"Do you mean it?" Kankuro said elbowing her.

"Completely," She gave him a forced smile, he didn't get the hint.

"I would much appreciate if you didn't act so asinine around my wife. Also, I wouldn't have time for her; I'd be better off leaving her with you." _"Wouldn't have time for me? He better make time eventually! What the hell am I some baby factory?" Rei thought._

"_Yup." Her inner-self confirmed. _Rei sighed.

"Good, then it's settled, she stays with me," Kankuro said. _"Oh God not this nimrod again…He." _A maid came through the doorway interrupting her inner- thoughts.

"Ah, Rei, She is going to show you to your room and she will be your maid for the time being," Temari said. The maid bowed in front of her, Rei doing the same.

"You do not bow to your servants Mizurei," Gaara stated coldly. _"This woman knows nothing." He thought._

"At my residence we did, if you treat your servants fairly you'll be treated to the same kindness." Mizurei stated.

"I'll think about who is going to be your escort and send them to you in the morning," Gaara said, clearly ignoring her comment.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama," Rei bowed with a forced smile.

"The honorific will not be needed Mizurei, if we are to be wed tomorrow." His face emotionless.

"Very well then, Gaara. You may call me Rei if you wish," She gave a sweet smile to the man.

"I don't have time for silly nicknames, Mizurei will be just fine," Gaara replied. "Temari, set up etiquette classes for Mizurei tomorrow."

"_Oh, no he didn't!" Rei inner-thought yelled._

"_He sure did." Rei replied._

"Please follow me Kazehime." Her maid said heading for the door. Mizurei followed her down the labyrinth of halls. Rei thought about the event that just happened.

"_I can't believe this man, he's a piece of work!" Said her inner, Rei nodded. _She looked over at her maid. _"Hmm." She thought._

"What your name?" Rei asked with a smile. The shy-girl tensed at the sudden sound.

"Oh it's Atsuko." She said just loud enough for Rei to hear.

"That's pretty." Rei smiled, she might as well start with her. She was going to need a friend in this village. The girl blushed.

"Thank you." Her voice louder, Rei nodded.

"So, what's with the Kazekage?" Rei asked. The girl shivered at the question.

"_What the?" Said her inner thought._

"What do you mean by what's with him?" Atsuko said trying to hide her discomfort on the subject.

"Is he always that uptight? I understand he's the Kage and all but it seemed just odd." The girl's eyes widened.

"You mean you don't know?" Atsuko asked surprised.

"Know what?" Now this girl was really starting to freak her out.

"He's an ex-bijuu. He was once a Jinchuuriki." Atsuko shivered again.

"Oh, then why are you freaking out?" Rei asked.

"Because he's a scary beast." Atsuko said childishly.

"Correction, he _used_ to be a scary-beast." Rei stated. The girl shook her head.

"You don't get it he's a monster, he could kill you!" Atsuko yelled. "_This girl needs a nut tightened." Rei thought. _They reached her room and Rei stepped inside and looked around. The suite was gorgeous with Egyptian cotton sheets and beautiful head-board. It was carved out of sand it seemed.

"Thank you." Rei said turning around. Atsuko was gone.

"_Ok then." Stated her inner. _Rei shrugged off the weird event, she found that none of her belongings were in the room except for her pajamas and a set of clothes for the next day. Rei slipped on her pajamas and drifted to sleep in her bed.

A/N: Hey guys! So it would be much appreciated if you could review on this story with my OC Rei. I hope to update this as much as possible and would love some feedback! Every time you review a baby narwhal named Ferdinand get an inch longer horn so FOR THE NARWHALS! REVIEW!


	2. Bride for Suna

Bride for Suna.

Rei woke up to a loud banging on her door. Against her hazy mind she sat up and walked over to the door, opening it she was surprised by the presence of both Kankuro and Gaara. _"What was Gaara doing here, she wasn't even dressed and her hair was probably a frizzed mess of doom." Rei thought._

"_Yeah, you're a real head-turner in the morning." Her inner laughed._

"Good morning Gaara, Kankuro." She smiled. Kankuro kept giving her weird looks. It was obvious he was trying to mask he urge to harp on her morning appearance, knowing Gaara wouldn't appreciate it. Gaara just gave the girl a blank gaze. Rei did feel foolish about her appearance, until she glanced over her shoulder, looking at the clock on the wall. _"Four o' clock!"_ She didn't feel so mindless now that they had woken her up so early.

"Get dressed nicely, we have a meeting with the elders today." Gaara stated. How could she get dressed nicely? They only left her a set of casual clothes for the day.

"It seems I only have a set of clothes that are unsuitable with me. My more suitable clothes are in my suitcases. Which seem to be misplaced." Rei informed the light eyed man.

"Your clothes and belongings are in my room, you may go in there to get prepared for the meeting with the elders." Gaara closed his eyes and turned. She followed Gaara to a door that was at the end of the hall, as soon as he opened the door she was amazed by the cultured room. The theme of the room was the wind countries colors with a lot of elegance tied in. She walked into the room and saw a large purple armoire, which she assumed had her clothes in it. But this armoire was not something she ever possessed; it was a new one and beautifully carved. He must have got this for her. Why else would he? It certainly wasn't a wind color and definitely stood out in the room. But purple was a color close to her heart. It was her late mothers' beloved color and always reminded her of her strength, so she wore the color with pride. Rei smiled at the gesture and turned towards the door bearing a smile, directing it at the red-head. But he wasn't there, only Kankuro. Rei's smile quickly turned to a flat line as she turned her head back to the beautiful armoire. Rei walked over to the door were Kankuro rested against the frame. She waved him away and closed the door. Rei opened the doors of the wardrobe and saw a few new additions to her clothes like robes similar to Gaaras with their blue and white fabric. She assumed this was not as nice as the kimono; it had a blue obi decorated with a moonstone in the center that was also placed in her closet. The kimono was mostly a pearly white fabric with blue hues of flowers resembling cherry blossoms. She sat down at a vanity that had been placed next to the bed. She unraveled her light ginger braid, brushed through her wavy hair, and split her hair in two just above her ears tying the top piece together with a purple ribbon. "Give me strength Oka-san." She said loud enough for herself to hear.

Adding black winged liner to her upper-lid and brushing blush across her cheekbones. She gave herself one last glimpse in the mirror and stood putting on her shoes and opening the door. Kankuro was now resting against a wall in the hallway, dosing off. Rei walked over to the man and flicked him on part of his face she could reach, his nose. The man jumped at the sudden pain, grabbing his nose she glared at Rei.

"Took you long enough; and you actually look like a woman." Kankuro laughed. Rei shook her head and started walking towards Gaara's office, Kankuro following closely behind, he caught up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Gaara's going to be really impressed and hopefully so will the elders. I hope that since they brought you all the way here to pretty much sign your life away they'll let you both sign the certificate."

"As do I Kankuro." Rei sighed. _"Your not actually signing your life away Rei and you know that. You know you're doing the right thing, our Mom would be proud." Said her inner. _

"_Our Mom?" Rei raised an eyebrow._

"_Hey, I live inside your head you think I got a Mom in here? She's ours!" Rei laughed at the remark and nodded._

They both arrived at Gaara's office, when the door opened she caught all the eyes of the elders, walking past the group and their whispers she stood beside Gaara. Keeping a few inches away, to both Gaara and Rei surprise the red-haired man wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Rei stumbled causing her hand to rest on Gaara's firm chest. This act sent the elders whispers to increase; both Rei and Gaara blushed at the contact. Gaara was growing impatient with the elder's whispers.

"Well?" The Kage asked firmly. The whispers stopped and one of the elders came forward, clearly he was going to speak for the whole group.

"We are humbled that you, Mizurei. Have come so far to help run our village," the white haired man spoke. Rei nodded, she saw Gaara's hand clench as his patience was running thin, and apparently so did the white haired elder.

"Gaara-sama, we hope you approve of our choice for your bride, and we all agree she is just as lovely as we would have hoped," The old man pulled out two documents from his robes with his shaking hands and placed them on the desk in front of the two. The elder handed Gaara a pen who after a quick overlook signed the two simultaneously. Gaara handed the pen to Rei who signed both of the documents as well. The old man picked up the papers and turned towards the elders; he gestured towards the couple and said "Our Kazekage and Kasehime." The group clapped and started heading out the door shortly afterward.

"Well only one thing left to do." Temari said.

"And that would be?" Rei asked.

"To present the newlyweds to the village; of course!" Temari stated. Gaara walked onto the balcony nearby pulling Rei with him by the waist. Rei's heart jumped into her stomach as they were presented in front of the village crowd. She was overwhelmed by all the smiling faces. Rei couldn't help but smile back at the crowd while Gaara stayed emotionless.

"For the first time; Kazekage Gaara and Kazehime Mizurei!" Kankuro yelled out.

_Later that Night…_

"_What am I going to do?" Rei thought as she paced the floor; pulling at her pj's in Gaara's room. Well their room now. _

"_You're going to make babies with super sexy man!" Rei's inner yelled and danced in her head. _

"_No way! I'm not ready for that."_

"_You don't have much of a choice Mrs. Gaara!"_

"_He wouldn't try anything. He feels the same way I do, we barely know each other." _

"_He's a man Rei! I don't see why you're freaking out; I'd tap that ass in a heartbe-._

The door opened and Rei crawled into bed; closed her eyes, and lied on her side away from where Gaara was about to rest.She listened as his pulled his robes off and opened one of his dresser drawers. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants; as he settled into bed. Rei held her breath and had a death grip on the comforter. Rei stayed up until she heard his breath even out; soon after she also began drifting asleep.

Rei was awakened by Gaara yelling and sweating.

"Oka-san!" he yelled. She sat up and shook him; he was obviously having a nightmare. Gaara continued his yelling only causing her to shake him vigorously.

"Gaara!" She yelled. The man opened his eyes looking up at Rei. He placed a hand on her cheek, putting strands of hair behind her ears. Rei jumped at his touch. _"Was she scared?"_ _Gaara thought. _Upset Gaara sat up; his bare chest exposed he stepped out of the bed heading for his robes, slipping them on.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked the blush on her cheeks slowly fading.

"To my office, if that concerns you." He slammed the door behind him.

"_D'aww you guys had a moment." Her inner stated annoyingly._

"_Shut up." Rei said. _

"_See if you had just had sex with him he possibly wouldn't be so sexually frustrated." _Rei rubbed her now throbbing forehead. She could be such a pain sometimes. Rei got up and walked out onto the balcony located outside of their bedroom. Wrapping herself in her jacket she looked outside at the dark village. Not much like her village where there was always a light on, she felt sort of at peace here. She like how everything was not as industrialized as her village. She turned her head to the west and was caught off guard when her grey eyes met jade ones and cold ones at that. He wasn't happy that she was standing outside the building unguarded. She got the hint she wasn't allowed there and turned around and crawled back into her bed, asleep for the night.

_Next Day…_

Rei woke up the next morning, the space next to her still empty. She stepped out of bed and headed to the washroom. The water felt nice against her skin, when she stepped out she was surprised when there were clothes hanging on the back of the door with a note attached. It read:

Mizurei,

"Hope these suit you, your old wardrobe wouldn't protect you from the harsh conditions we have here."

~Temari

She slipped on the fishnet top and then a sand colored elbow length-sleeved shirt; black leggings with her usual black ankle sandals. She was surprised when her purple coat had been changed into a maroon version and had a sewed on Kazehime symbol. She pulled on the coat it reaching her ankles in length. She braided her hair as usual and wrapped her white scarf around her neck. She grabbed her messenger bag; put it on and walked down the hallway to Gaara's office. He wasn't there so she just walked out of the palace; pulling up her scarf to cover here mouth and nose and pulling her hood over her head. She wandered aimlessly around the palace's surrounding outdoors. Until, she came upon an oasis, she sat down and began sketching the rare sight. Drawing made her feel at peace and it was nice to draw some nature instead of the buildings she was used to. She was almost done until she heard a man yelling. She ran toward the sound.

"Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral!" Gaara yelled.

Rei was amazed by Gaara power and control over the sand; she got a little closer and sat down on the hot sand. Pulling her pencils and sketchbook out she began to sketch the unique movement of his stationary techniques. She stopped when she looked up for reference and he has removed his; coat, vest and shirt. Her face and skin heated when she looked at his back muscles are they moved underneath their skin casings. When she saw the scars on his body; it surprisingly tugged at her heartstrings. She pulled her eyes away and blushed as she started a new sketch of his shirtless body and attacks.

"You shouldn't be out here." A breathless voice said. She looked up, it was Gaara.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"If you're from around here you would be aware that I'm now married and don't appreciate fan girls like you." He said coldly. _"Did he not recognize me?" she thought._

"_Either that or the heat got to him and he's gone wacko." Her inner responded. _

"I'm no fan girl Gaara." Rei said. He only got closer to her, a blush crossing her face yet again.

"I'm asking you to leave. You should have some respect for your Kazekage." Gaara said harshly. Rei pulled down her scarf. Gaara catching her hand, pulled it as a defense it seemed, like he thought she was going to pull something out to hurt him.

"Ow, Gaara." Her jerked arm caused her hood to fall down. Gaara's eye widened as he dropped Rei's arm. _"What did he just do?" He thought._

"What are you doing out here? Away from the palace, someone could hurt you; not everyone in this village is fond of me; someone could kill you!" Rei blushed at how protective he was acting, and then he continued.

"I don't have time to plan a funeral." He stated. Sadness crossed Rei's face. _"What's this feeling?" _He asked himself.

"I see. I wouldn't want to burden you with such a thing." Rei started heading toward the palace. He felt like he wanted to stop her, he needed to she couldn't walk back to the palace alone. He summoned his sand to put the clothes back on his body. He teleported so he was standing beside Rei; she gave him a cold glare and pulled up her scarf and hood. She looked good in her Suna attire he picked out for her. The colors of her old clothes wouldn't fit in too well in the village. He didn't want her to draw too much attention, for her safety. He noticed she still had a thin purple ribbon that held her braid together. _"What's with this color?" Gaara thought puzzled. _He hesitated as her offered his arm for Rei. He didn't know what was going on with him but besides that he wanted to at least give the impression to his villagers that they were happy, even if it was untrue. He was surprised when Rei wrapped her arm around his. A lot of the villagers stared as they walked by, which was to be expected. The Kazekage and Hime wasn't a common thing seen in the village. People smiled at the two and eventually Rei pulled down her scarf to smile sweetly at the villagers. How could she be so kind to people she didn't know? Actions like this puzzled Gaara about her, was this normal? Mizurei confused Gaara and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

**A/N: Aww, Gaara's getting curious. Muhahaha! Anyways, please don't hate me because of Gaara's actions toward Mizurei and the whole arm grabbing thing. It was just to surprise you guys, so yeah! I really want to give Rei's inner-self a name so if you guys could leave suggestions! That would be great! And for the love of Gaara review!**


	3. Desert Night

The couple returned to the palace only to be rushed up on my Temari. The look on her face was concerned.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-sama we didn't know she left the palace." Temari said her voice cracking.

"See it does not happen again, Temari." Gaara said. Rei just shook her head and stepped away from Gaara her arm slipping from his. Gaara watched as she walked through the palace doors. His eyes sinking as the warmth from Rei's arm turned to the cool air of the night.

Rei returned to their room. She removed her scarf and cloak placing them gently on the bed. Rei ran her cold fingers through her hair.

_"Aww what's wrong Rei?" Ren asked._

"Just don't see how this is going to work out if I'm not even allowed to leave the palace, alone."

_"Well not to get all lovey with you, but maybe he is just trying to protect you, like he said."_

"Why would he do that though, we've only been together for a few days."

_"Maybe he's just doing what he feels is right. I mean you were told when you came here that Gaara feels deeper than anyone else. He allows himself to feel everything so deeply to the point it hurts to feel anything anymore after such dissapiontment. Maybe he wants this to work out to be something more than just a piece of paper."_

"Maybe, but keeping me caged isn't going to get anywhere, it reminds me of home too much. I was never allowed to go where I wanted. I thought I'd have a little more freedom here if anything."

_"Like you said it's only been a few days, give him some time." Ren replied. _Rei nodded and stood. She decided she was going to spend more time with Gaara even if that required her to be cooped up in his office all days. She'd simply find ways to be productive within the sand walls. She'd show kindness to Gaara and maybe he'd loosen his grip on her, whereabouts. She hoped it turned out that way; it could have the opposite effect and only have him become more attached.

But with positive thoughts she walked down the hallways navigating herself towards Gaara's office. She knocked on the door and walked in, smiling as she stepped out of the doorway. Gaara didn't even look up from his paperwork until Rei sat in one of the chairs in front of him. He gave her a confused look and proceeded to finish his papers. Rei walked over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled a book out, blowing the dust off it, she returned to her seat and opened to the first page. She read quietly as Gaara did his thing, she'd look up from the pages to look at him every now and then, returning to her reading. It was almost an hour when Gaara finally said something.

"And, the reason you are here?" He lifted his absent eyebrows.

"Just thought you'd like some company." She replied not looking up from the book. Gaara couldn't concentrate with her sitting there; he hadn't been with a woman in a long time. Usually they just throw themselves at him, but this one. She'd had seen him shirtless and still wasn't going at him. Rei finally looked up from her book, her grey eyes meeting jade ones. His glare made her shiver, and not in a bad way. She pulled her eyes away from his, trying to regain control of her thoughts.

"Um, can I get you anything?" She stuttered. Randomly a cocky grin appeared on his face. _"She was offering to wait on him?" _

"Tea." He said looking at the woman. She nodded and left the office. Gaara ran his hands through his hair, pacing around the room. He never realized how much he wanted her. She really hadn't been around enough for him on focus on her physical features. He knew she had a pretty face, but that body. He had to have it. When he was going to have it, he had no idea. But he knew he needed it. His thoughts we interrupted when she walked into the room, with hot tea in her hand. She handed one to him and took a sip of her own, looking past the red-haired man towards the outside balcony. She walked past him, setting her tea on the rail of the balcony.

"I like the village at night. It's a new sight for me, certainly not used to the quiet and darkness; you can see the stars and moon here,"

She was sharing her thoughts with him? Gaara walked out onto the balcony also, a few feet behind Rei.

"I admit the cool air at night is rather refreshing, after a long hot day."

"Yes, the cool air is nice, reminds me of home." She smiled at the thought of the cool rain that would hit her cheeks and nice breezes that followed after a fall rain. Father would always be yelling at her to put dry clothes on, warning her of the long term affects of the wet clothing. Her thoughts were interrupted when her goose-bump covered arms were warmed by Gaara's robe he had placed on her. The gesture by him made her heart skip a beat. She walked over to Gaara and wrapped her arms around his waist, hiding her head in his chest. The warmth of his body felt nice to her cool skin. Gaara reacted to her touch by wrapping his strong arms around her, looking down at the woman in his arms. But he found himself not thinking much of lust for her but love. He wanted to kiss her and hug her, as they did now. Just simple things that meant so much, the girl lifted her head from his chest looking into his eyes, Rei felt safe in his arms and found herself wanting him to be her strong and sexy husband. She got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to head to bed." She said, handing him his robe. The red-haired man nodded and kissed her forehead, watching the woman gently close his office door.

Rei walked down the hallway to their room, she got undressed and slipped on her pj's. She was thinking of wearing something long sleeved but hoped that Gaara would keep her warm tonight. She liked being in his embrace, she slipped on shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed, covering herself with the sheets. She was about to turn her bedside lamp off when she heard the door open and Gaara stepped in. Rei sat up and smiled at the man and subconsciously watched as he un-dressed, only putting on a pair of sweatpants. Rei pulled down the sheets for him, waiting for him to settle down. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her again, and she definitely wanted to touch his skin. Gaara turned the lights off and slipped into bed, covering the two with the sheets, wrapped up in his arms, she seemed much smaller and more delicate than before, and the urge to protect her grew, making his embrace tighten. Slowly, he ran a hand up and down her back sending goose-bumps racing across her skin. Gaara took this as a sign of fear and stopped and began to sit up, only to be stopped as the coolness of the air that swirled around the room was replaced by Mizurei's arms that now rested on his neck and the kiss she was now resting on his lips. Rei pulled away from the kiss and whispered.

"Please stay, I'm not afraid of you. I never have been." Looking in his eyes. Gaara couldn't take it anymore the closeness of her made him just want to kiss her. He stopped their gaze with a kiss, slowly deepening it. He turned and pressed Rei down into the pillow, her hair now spread out across the surface. Rei let her hands slide down Gaara's smooth and hard chest. Only to be stopped when Gaara's hands pulled hers above her head, he looked down at the girl.

"If you keep doing that, I don't think I could control myself." Gaara came back down crashing on her pink lips. They stayed this way for most of the night. Rei was woken at the sudden rising of the bed. She opened her eyes slowing, masking her eyes with her hand from the bright sun that was shining into their room. She watched as Gaara closed the curtains slowly and turned around.

Noticing she was awake, Gaara walked over to the sleepy woman, kissing her lips softly. "Don't worry you can sleep for a little while longer, go back to bed." Rei couldn't help but smile at the man, until letting her heavy eyelids win.

_Later…_

Rei got dressed in her Kazehime robes today and walked down the hallway towards her husbands office.

_"Aww, you've gone all lovey with Gaara, you're such a sap now!" Ren danced in her head. _

"Drop it Ren." I said. I walked down the hallways in my new Kazehime robes heading towards Gaara's office. I actually had butterflies in my stomach excited to see him. Taking a few deep breaths I walked into the doorway in front of me. There he was standing out on the balcony watching over his village like the protective man he was, I walked over to him instinctively wrapping my arms around his waist my face resting between his shoulder blades. He slowly turned around and greeted me with a kiss to the head, stirring the already present butterflies.

"How did you sleep?" His deep voice breaking the silence,

"Very well, until the bed became cold," I laughed and thought I heard a grunt from inside his chest.

"I'm glad you missed me." He said pulling my chin upwards, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. He kissed my lips the innocent act turning into a more passionate one. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands sliding down to my waist. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked up to see a small statured girl with brown hair and eyes looking at us. She looked down at the ground and began to speak.

"Kazekage it's time for my training, but we can cancel today…if you're busy."

"Actually I think we should can…"

"No don't cancel because of me. Go do your training Gaara." He looked at me oddly.

"Then you need to visit the hospital and talk to an injured ANBU nin. I need you to get the information from the mission he recently went on. He was the only witness to an S-ranked series of events. Only Kage status personnel can discuss with him."

"How am I supposed to know what to ask?" She was going to shit her pants she knew little about shinobi missions or anything shinobi actually.

"You'll be fine. He'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Still, why me? Why not Temari, or even Kankuro? They are Kazekage blood."

"Yes, but not a Kazekage class per say. It has to be you or I. Plus maybe you're natural women consoling techniques will be a better presence than I."

_"Did he just make women sound like some type of consoling ninja?" Ren face-palmed in Rei's head. _Rei just shook her head…

**A/N: Okie Dokie my Gaara lovers so this is the next chapter in this fanfiction of mine. I know Gaara is completely out of character and such but um…I just had to post this version of this chapter I like the way it turned out. I have a more true to character version of this chapter and if you guys would like I'll post that one too. Just let me know. (P.S. That was my hint to REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys so go!)**


End file.
